


Change

by xyChaoticFox



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Fixation, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Kinks, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 19:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18169175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: "Chloe?""Yes, Elijah?""Sit." He says lowly, leaning back in his chair.She obeyed, turning to softly sit on one of his spread thighs. One of his palms flattened on the base of her spine."You changed your hair."The circle on her temple flickered yellow.





	Change

**Author's Note:**

> Helllo ~
> 
> Just a short drabble for now because I am lowkey obsessed with this pairing ^^
> 
> Feel free to check out my Connor/Reader stories as well, thank you ♥️ 
> 
> As always my native language is not English and this is not beta'd so please excuse any major errors and enjoy ♥️

 

 

 

 

_x_

 

 

 

 

He yawns quietly, stretching his arms above his head and cracking his aching joints. The previous week had him constantly busy and preoccupied with new tech and programs, he barely had time to properly eat and rest. Chloe force fed him most of the time if he had to be honest. Just when his thoughts turned to her, her dainty profile filled his field of vision as he stepped into the dining room, pulling his night robe up his arms and over his shoulders.

 

"Morning, Elijah." She smiled at him while arranging cutlery on his placemat.

 

"Goodmorning, Chloe."

 

He sat down in his usual spot, sinking into the lavish chair with an audible sigh of comfort.

 

"How did you sleep?"

 

Chloe poured juice into his glass, handing it to him when she finished and then moving away to take a tray she had placed on the farther corner of the table before he arrived.

 

"Like a baby." He grinned, eyes watching her closely.

 

"Then I'm glad." she slides his plate onto the placemat in front of him.

 

While she arranges his breakfast dishes, Elijah lets his eyes drop to her feet. They were bare, like they always were when she was inside. Her milky legs were bare as well, the hem of her usual blue dress coming into view at mid thigh and hugging her form tightly. The peek he got of her chest, remained somewhat artificially flushed and when Chloe turned, the smooth skin of her back was mostly exposed. So beautiful. But not the reason he's been studying her so closely this morning.

 

"Chloe?"

 

"Yes, Elijah?"

 

"Sit." He says lowly, leaning back in his chair.

 

She obeyed, turning to softly sit on one of his spread thighs. She barely weighed anything to him. One of his palms flattened on the base of her spine, supporting her lower back so he could shift her onto his other leg. Chloe said nothing, waiting for his next instruction like she always did in these unpredictable situations.

 

"You changed your hair."

 

Elijah reached up with his free hand, his slender fingers combing through the silky waves of hair. They smelled of strawberries and cream; a scented shampoo he insisted she use.

 

"I've selected an option from the hair module you installed with my updates. Would you like to choose a different option or have me revert back to my base version?"

 

His fingers twist into the strands, tugging gently to guide her head back and her chin upwards. The circle on Chloe's temple briefly flickered yellow before fading back to a calm blue, her eyes peering up at him.

 

"No. No, this is fine. I like it."

 

His lips skimmed over the side of her jaw, caressing her skin and peppering it with small kisses.

 

"It pleases you?" She questioned.

 

Elijah let her hair go, his hand falling to her thigh where his fingers softly dug into the soft flesh.

 

"More than I thought it would." he kissed her shoulder.

 

"Then... I will keep it that way." The light flickered to yellow once more.

 

" _Good_."

 

_He patted her bum with a small chuckle, eyes holding a promise she wasn't yet familiar with._

 

 

 

_x_

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to shout at me below ^^
> 
> Requests welcome ~


End file.
